This invention relates to luminaires comprising a fixed lamp housing assembly, a reflector and a light-transmitting refractor assembly having separable means for hingedly fastening the refractor assembly to the reflector but allowing easy separation for installation and service.
It is necessary to have convenient access to the interior of luminaires for lamp replacement and service. A common separable means arrangement for ceiling-mounted luminaires is to hinge the refractor to the lamp housing at one side so that the refractor may be swung on the housing between closed and opened positions. Latch means are provided for locking the refractor in a closed position and for releasing it to give access to the interior. One such latch means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,196 of W. R. Blake assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and herein incorporated by reference.
The refractor may vary from a simple flat light-transmitting plate or lens serving primarily as a window to keep out dirt and water, to an elaborately faceted clear bowl serving also to refract and redirect the light in particular directions.
The use of plastic instead of glass for the refractor has made relatively large low brightness luminaires practical for indoor use with low mounting heights. The refractor may be attached to the luminaire by separable means comprising metal clampbands, latches and hinges. The hinges of such an arrangement have heretofore comprised several parts such as welded clips, hinge pins and washers. The assembly of such hinges can disadvantageously require multiple operations which makes such hinges elaborate and relatively expensive. It is desired that hinges be provided which are simpler and less costly yet perform as well as or better than those that have been available in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luminaire assembly having a refractor assembly with separable means comprising a simple hinge for hingedly fastening the refractor to the luminaire assembly in a sealed manner but allowing easy separation for installation and service purposes.